I'm Back!
by Cherryfire
Summary: I'm not good writing funny fanfics but I'll try. So, Terra has broken out of her tomb and wants to set things right with BB. Problem: she's been in the tomb for 25 years! Pairings stro, rabbt, cyoc
1. Prologue

Hey everyone again! I know I should be finishing "I still love you", but I just got pure inspiration for this new story! Yay! Go inspiration! I am also going to post another story in like a week, too. So, come back soon!

Anyway, here is "I'm Back!" I hope you enjoy…and don't forget to review me when you're done! Flames are accepted…but they hurt my feeling…(tears).

My story is sort of Terra bashing, but not that much. And yes, it does take place in the future (we'll get into details about that later), so the titans are all about 38-40 years old.

And the beginning of this chapter doesn't seem to have anything to do with Teen Titans, but just stick with the story…it will make sense, OK? OK.

I'm Back!

Prologue: Graveyard (Man, I need to take 'how to write titles for stories' classes, because my titles suck.)

Joe Maxwell sighed as he lit another cigarette and tried to relax on his stiff chair. Man, he hated his job. Working the night shift at a large graveyard near Jump City, California, was definitely NOT what he had planned on doing for a living. He had planned on being a banker, or car dealer, or some other nice job. What had gone wrong?Maxwell sent a jealous glare at a nearby Dairy Queen, open late, which he could barely see through all the fog and trees in the graveyard. And why couldn't he at _least_ have gotten a job at that nice Dairy Queen, instead of working here, at a creepy graveyard, full of dead people?

Actually, not all dead. As if on cue, his small, beady eyes caught onto a large gravestone, quite a distance from Maxwell's office, on a small hill. Actually, _the_ gravestone. Terra's gravestone, to be exact. Maxwell quickly averted his eyes from the gravestone, shivering. Terra's gravestone freaked him out so much.

I mean, who wouldn't be frightend of it…Terra was—almost 25 years ago—one of the famous Teen Titans. But she had betrayed them all with her earth-shaking powers and helped an evil mastermind—Slade, Maxwell believed his name was—take over Jump City.

Experts aren't exactly sure about what happened next, but it is strongly believed that the Titans eventually defeated Terra and Slade, and somehow, Terra became encased into a statue from an eruption of a nearby volcano. And ever since then, her supposedly lifeless body has stood in the Jump City graveyard.

But no matter what anyone said, Maxwell had this creepy gut feeling that Terra was alive, and someday would break free of her rocky tomb and take over the city once again.

Suddenly, Maxwell's thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. Maxwell zoomed back into reality when he saw his Corona beer bottle rattle off his desk and onto the floor.

Maxwell gasped. It was the beginning of an earthquake.

Earthquakes were not uncommon in Southern California, but it _was_ uncommon to have them occur in this particular region until summertime. Currently, it was late March.

After he ducked under his cheap, wooden desk, the earthquake was unleashed, knocking the poor man into the wall. Glass was shattered. The ground seemed to split in two. Yet, just as Maxwell prepared to die, everything stopped. And just like that, the earthquake was over.

Maxwell shakily got to his feet and brushed himself off.

Man! That was one intense earthquake. He decided to call the neighboring Dairy Queen down the street to see if they were ok.

He picked up his Nokia cell phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Mary from Dairy Queen. How can I help you?"

That was strange. Maxwell had expected that this Mary person would be in pieces, screaming into the phone, "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! I'VE JUST BEEN CAUGHT IN AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"Well," he began uncertainly, "I was wondering if everything's okay over at Dairy Queen, or if I should come over and help you clean up."

"Clean up what?" Her preppy, high voice chirped in reply. "We're just fine over here. Why do you ask?"

"PROBABLY BECAUSE WE JUST WERE IN A HUGE EARTHQUAKE!" He cried into the phone. He suspected that Mary was a ditzy blonde, but not _this_ ditzy!

"Well, sir, there was no earthquake where we work just now. Where are you calling from?"

"RIGHT DOWN THE STREET!" He screamed. "AND MY OFFICE HAS JUST BEEN TORN APART BY AN EARTHQUAKE!"

Silence. Mary seemed to be pondering what he had just said—or screamed, for that matter.

"Well, sir, there is nothing I can do for you. There was no earthquake here. Sorry, but I have to get back to my job now. Goodbye."

"But-" she hung up. Maxwell cursed and peered through the shattered window and discovered that the Dairy Queen _was_ just fine, just as Mary said. What was going on?

After trying to piece back his office together, Maxwell grabbed a flashlight and opened his screen door. It was his duty to patrol the grounds and see if any gravestones were wrecked, so he figured he should just do it now and get it over with.

After patrolling for about 20 minutes, up and down the gravesites, Maxwell hadn't found any broken graves, but he had found this peculiar crevasse in the earth that went off into the mist. Maxwell shivered and pulled his hood over his head as he began making his way into the mist to see where it led.

Finally, he reached the end of the crevasse line, and what he found there freaked him out so badly that he dropped the flashlight and tore off for the safety of his little office, where he began signing paperwork for his resignation. About a week later, he began working at the local Dairy Queen down the street, never to return to this graveyard. But I doubt that anyone cares what happens to Maxwell, because this story wasn't about Joe Maxwell. It's about someone else. (No duh.)

What he had-or hadn't-seen at the end of the crevasse had confirmed Joe Maxwell's worst fears. Terra's gravestone was gone. And in it's place lay a sprawled out teenage girl in silver armor.

&&&&U&&&&&&&&&&(&&&&(&&&&&&&&&

Everything was blurry. So blurry… and dark, too. Terra shook her head pitifully and tried to stand. But her legs wouldn't move.

Closing her eyes in pain, Terra rolled over on her stomach and tried to regain her strength.

Why was she here? Why couldn't she see? What was going on? Terra couldn't remember anything at all.

After about 5 minutes, Terra shakily got to her feet, only to be temporarily blinded by the glare of a flashlight, which was lying on the damp grass.

Squinting, Terra began to read the inscription that the flashlight had illuminated.

Her vision became clearer, and Terra read the words, "Terra, a Teen Titan. A True Friend." Teen…Titan… Terra's eyes grew huge as memories began to flood into her. (A/N: Remember in Finding Nemo, when Dory read the word "Sydney", she remembered about Nemo and all of her crazy adventures? It's like that, except the memories are about the Titans, not sharks and dive masks and all that.)

Meeting the Titans. Becoming Slade's apprentice. Betraying them all when she attacked the city. And going out with Beast boy…BEASTBOY!

Terra gasped. She had remembered the look of hurt and sadness in the shape shifter's eyes when she had become Slade's apprentice. She had never meant to hurt him…but because of her, he had been wounded and miserable.

She had to find him, and set things right with him. And tell him her real feelings for him.

With that, she grabbed the flashlight and tore off into the woods and out of the graveyard.

&&&$&

Okay, there you go! I hope it wasn't that bad of a chapter. I am really excited to do the first real chapter, because then I get to have Robin and Starfire's, and Beastboy (He's going to go by his real name, Garfield) and Raven's kids come into the story. (I don't really like Cyborg, so he doesn't get any kids. He just gets a wife.) (And anyway, how could a robot _have _kids?) (Who knows.)

Hope you all had a happy Christmas and a merry New Year.

I did…I got the Napoleon Dynamite DVD!!!!!! Yayayayyayaya! Plus, I went to Mexico!!! YYYYayayayayaya!

But I doubt that you really care about any of that…


	2. Many Meetings

Hi everyone again! Cherry here…along with the first real chapter of "I'm Back!" Wild applause

Purplemusicgoddess: Don't worry…I hate Terra just as much as the next guy. Or girl, in my case. She _is _going to try to break BB and Rae apart, but it's not going to work. So you can sleep soundly tonight.

Serenyty: Awww… thank you for your nice review! It made me happy to hear that you liked it!

True-Geek99: Was it that much Terra bashing? I just did a little Terra bashing, I thought. Oh well. If it was at all Terra bashing, I'm happy! Terra must die…pulls out machine gun Even though technically she already is dead…

Fire: Sorry about the bad English in my summary. I had to make sure all the summary fit into the tiny space provided, so that included bad grammar. I'll try to have better spelling and capititalization in the future. (And just for the record, usually I have good grammar…except when I'm on IM grins evilly)

Rosethorn1611: Don't worry…I'm doing my best to try and update chappies regularly!

First things first (actually, this is 2nd, the 1st is the review reply thing)…last chapter, I forgot to do a disclaimer, so I'll do a make-up one.

I don't own any of the Teen Titans, or the character Violet, who's idea I got from the Incredibles. I do own Skyla, Roy, Abby, Sugar, Jack and Jackie, and Jeff. And I own Joe Maxwell and that graveyard place, but you're never going to hear about those things again, so it doesn't really matter.

Now, before I begin the chapter, I've gotta do the character descriptions.

Ok, firstly, I'll talk about the ex-titans' lives now.

Robin and Starfire's family lives across the street from BB and Raven's family in a nice suburb of Jump City. For some reason, none of the residents here have realized that Robin, Star, BB and Rae are all ex-titans.

What happened to Cy, you ask? He lives in a snazzy apartment in downtown Jump City along with his wife Sugar (I got this idea from The Incredibles, with Frozone's apartment and wife. I get a lot of ideas from movies I have seen, as you can see.)

One of my beliefs are that life isn't really worth living unless you use it helping others. So, Robin, Beastboy (now Garfield Logan, which actually is his real name) and Cyborg (Vic Stone) are all police officers now. They have retired from the superhero thing, but still love to fight crime and save lives like in "the old days", except they don't face evil masterminds like Slade, but just regular bad criminals. You know.

Robin is also a volunteer firefighter, too. Garfield isn't as obsessed with making people laugh as he was as a teen, when he was really insecure. But he still has plans to someday make his own entertainment show. Oh, and he doesn't have green skin anymore…just green hair. He had some kind of operation thing to get rid of the green skin. I dunno…

Starfire (goes by just Star now) is a part-time worker at a non-profit organization that helps neglected children. She has, like, a PhD in People, because I think that she loves people, so that would be a perfect job for her. She also isn't innocent anymore, but is a really sweet, loving, hot mama. Oh, also, she and Robin's last name is Drake now. (For all you diehard Titans fans, you'll already know that Tim Drake is one of Robin's identities. I would have that be his name now, but I hate the name Tim to death, so I'll just give him the last name Drake, cuz that last name rox.) Oh, and Star can't use her star bolts or fly anymore…just use eyebeams. That's because when Tameranians become pregnant for the first time, they lose their superpowers, because the powers could potentially harm the growing baby inside their body. (That's a sucky explanation, but I had to have an explanation for why Star can't use her powers)

Raven is now a writer who writes mostly poetry. She isn't as dry and sarcastic as she was as a teen, and can now feel emotions because she defeated Trigon a long time ago, which allowed her to feel emotions, but still has a dry sense of humor. She I know that she doesn't seem to be a very people-helping job, but she was the one who decided to adopt infant twins from Russia. And that brings me to the children. Brace yourself.

I'm starting with Raven and Garfield Logan's kids. Jeff is their 16 year old son who is just like Garfield…he loves to laugh. His best friend is Roy, who is Robin and Starfire's son, too. (See below) Jeff is very outgoing, and likes chicks, which might evolve into some chemistry between him and Terra…whoowhoo! Jeff has blonde hair (which I bet was Gar's natural hair color he had before he became BB) and he has a lanky body, like Beast Boy. He has violet eyes that are both serious looking and happy looking.

Violet is the Logan's youngest biological daughter. She's 13 years old, and is pretty much exactly like Violet from the Incredibles, except for:

She has a much better fashion sense that Incredibles Violet

She has a nicer voice (I hate Incredibles Violet's scratchy, gross voice.)

She is more outgoing, but not that much.

But all the other sides of her are preserved, such as she has inherited Raven's psychic powers to turn invisible and make forcefields. She also has black hair with naturally violet streaks in it, which draws many glances from people. And she got her mom's dry sense of humor. She is best friends with Abby (see below).

Jack and Jackie are the baby twins that Gar and Rae have just adopted about 1 year ago. So, of course, the Logan's and the Drake's house is full of baby stuff.

Now to go to Robin and Star's kids.

Roy is the 16 year old boy who is a semi-nerd semi-cool dude. He is obsessed with this popular chick, Summer, which you will see in this chapter. He looks like Roy from "Super Smash Bros Melee", except minus the sword and armor. He's got blue eyes and red hair. (I think that Robin has blue eyes) Um… he's best buds with Jeff. He is a bit shy but is nice to people. He's smart and stuff like Robin. He also loves to hate his pest of a sister, Skyla.

Next is Skyla. (Don't you think that is a pretty name?) She is 10 years old, and is a really crazy, outgoing girl who isn't afraid to be herself. She has Robin's black hair, and has green eyes. She loves her dad a lot, and he is her role model. She's pretty spacey, and has a wild imagination (like me, yay!). All in all, she's the person I wish I could be…sighs Anyway…

Last is Abby, the 2nd oldest child of Robin and Star. She is 13 years old, and is my personal favorite (no offense to Skyla and Roy; I like them too). I think that I like her so much because she is someone my age that I can most relate to because we are both 13 and trying to find our place in the world. Ok, anyway, she is best friends with Violet, and has red hair and blue eyes (like Roy). She is outgoing and loving. She loves to lead people, like her dad, and is easily embarrassed by her family. She also is Robin and Star's only child that shows signs of having superpowers (I have an upcoming story that talks more about her getting superpowers), which are that she can fly. She feels a bit embarrassed about this and isn't sure why she can fly, so she considers herself to be a bit of a freak.

But other than that, she is funny and cool. Um…there's probably more that I want to write about her, but I forgot what it is. Oh, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind (usually…).

Now I'm trying to remember anything else I haven't said…well…the story begins at Star/Robin's house, so that's where I will begin. If you have any questions regarding the current lives of the ex-titans, feel free to ask me.

And remember, please review!!!!!!! Thanks again!

I'm Back!

Chapter 1: Many Meetings

Abby narrowed her bright blue eyes lower and lower until they began to resemble slits. How was she ever going to get her algebra homework done with Roy and Skyla screaming at each other like that?

"MOOOOOMMMM!! SKYLA'S READING MY JOURNAL WITH ALL MY _PRIVATE _STUFF IN THERE! AND SHE'S GOING TO POST IT ON THE INTERNET!"

" '_She looked at me today…ah…how I wish I could tell Summer Greats how I feel about her…but she could never like someone like me…' _Ha ha, Roy! I never knew how you felt about her!"

"SKYLA! GIVE IT BACK! RIGHT NOW!"

"NO WAY!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Skyla and Roy spun around to face a very pissed looking Abby, who had an anime sign for very mad on her face.

"How am I supposed to do my homework with you two constantly fighting? _'Skyla stole my journal!' 'Roy punched me!' _It's really annoying!!!!!"

Roy and Skyla immediately pointed at each other, saying at the same time, "S/he did it!"

Abby shook her head, and after crossing her arms, said, "Well, keep it down. Mom's on the phone and I'm doing homework."

Skyla looked over at where her mother stood, in the kitchen. She was multitasking—making dinner and talking on the phone.

"I know who _she's _talking to," she said, shaking her head. "Whenever mommy talks to daddy on the phone, she always gets that woozy, happy look on her face, like just hearing his voice makes her all lovesick. Eew…"

"I think it's sweet…"said Roy. "I wish girls did that to me when I talk to them…"

"In your dreams," said Skyla with a grossed out expression on her face.

"Kids!" Star suddenly called, pulling the phone from her face.

"Yeah, mom?" They all said in unison.

"Dad's on the phone. He said he wants to talk to you."

"Daddy!" Skyla called and ran over to the kitchen, reaching for the phone in Star's hands. She loved her dad a lot, and loved to talk to him, even when it was just on the phone.

Star grinned and ruffled her daughter's short, ebony hair and said, "Okay, here you go."

"Hi Dad!" Skyla said happily into the phone.

"Hi sweetie," Robin's deep voice replied. "How was school today?"

"Great! We dissected a frog and looked at its insides today."

Robin laughed and said, "Garfield sure wouldn't like that."

"Skyla laughed too and said, "Yeah, he sure loves animals."

Then she said, "Why aren't you home yet? Usually you're home right after we get home from School!"

Robin paused, and then said softly, "Well, honey, I'm sorry but the Police Department changed their plans, and everyone has to stay at the Department all day long. So Uncle Garfield and Vic won't be coming home either. I'll be home at about 11 pm tonight."

Skyla's voice fell, and she said sadly, "Oh. Okay, Daddy."

"I'll be home before you know it. I'll see you tomorrow, so we can watch those Saturday morning cartoons together."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I love you, so much."

"You too, dad."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Skyla hung her head, and Star immediately rushed over to her, motherly instincts kicking in.

As Star comforted her sad daughter, Roy and Abby shuffled out of the kitchen, careful not to disturb the two.

About 2 hours later…

Abby smiled as she finally closed her math book. Done! Now she could concentrate on having fun on this long weekend. Now that school was closed for 3 days—Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday—for conferences, and including the weekend, Abby was looking forward to a 5 day break!

As she relaxed on the living room couch, feeling very proud, she happened to look out the window out at the Logan's house to see what Violet was doing over there, but instead saw a shadow move in the bushes in their front yard. Fear kicking her instincts into full gear, Abby jumped up from the couch and tiptoed to the front door, trying to see what that black shape was.

She glanced over her shoulder to see what her family was doing, and if she should go ask them to come and look at the black shape in the bushes. Roy was on the computer, in the computer room, probably chatting with Jeff about his sweetheart, Summer. Skyla was petting Cocoa, in the guest room, the family's Golden Retriever that the Logans had given them for Christmas about 3 years ago. And mom was at her desk, on the phone, probably talking to her long-time best friend, Raven Logan, Violet's super cool mom. The two of them could talk for hours on the phone, which Abby found as pointless, because they lived across the street from each other, and could just talk in person.

Then Abby decided that there was no need to get help. It probably was a stray cat that had wandered over from the Logan's home, which seemed to attract stray animals of all sorts. She shook off the shiver in her spine and turned on the TV.

Meanwhile, outside, in the Drake's bushes, a small teenager crouched, trying to get enough courage to knock on their door. Yep, you guessed it. Terra. She stared again at the tattered yellow piece of paper from the Yellow Pages she had ripped out. Robin and Star Drake. 1108 Rose Street. Jump City, CA 66782. She sincerely hoped that she had the correct address. But what would she find when she opened the door? Would they take her back and help her find Beastboy? Or would they turn her away? Terra said a little prayer, and then jumped up and ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Ding Dong!!!! Abby nearly jumped 5 feet into the air when she heard that sound pierce her ears. Abby turned to face Star, who quickly moved the phone from her mouth and mouthed, "Go get the door please." Then she added out loud, "It's probably the girl scout troop, selling cookies. I saw them go by a while ago. Please tell them we don't need any more; we have plenty enough." Then she went back to chatting with Raven.

Abby hesitantly went to the door, and opened it. When she did, it revealed a teenager wearing the most ridiculous outfit Abby had ever seen. It was a silver suit with a red S on the front, along with two little bolt things that stuck out from her hair. She coughed to cover a laugh. "Wow…what is your girl scout troop trying to look like?" She said with a smirk. "Robots taking over the world or something?"

When the teen didn't answer, just looked wide-eyed as if in shock, Abby quickly apologized. "I mean, the costume is really cool. I just, um, wanted to ask what you were trying to look like… And, um, we don't need any more cookies either."

The weird teen seemed to be trying to speak, but was speechless. Finally, she got out, "St-st-starfire?"

With that, Abby cocked an eyebrow. "Um…no…" How did this person know her mom? "Do you want to talk to her? I'm Abby. Star is my mom."

The teen gasped and said "M-mom??!! B-but how?"

Abby groaned and said, "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide to-"

"-No! How could you be _Starfire's _kid? She's like 16 years old!"

"Um...no she's not. You must be thinking about my brother, Roy." This weird kid was freaking her out. "Now I will say again: We don't need any more cookies. So you can leave now."

"What are you talking about with the cookies?"

"Aren't you a girl scout?"

Suddenly, Abby was interrupted by her mom's voice. "Abby, who is that?"

Abby turned and replied with a shrug, "I'm, actually, not sure." She gave Terra a skeptic look. "But whoever it is, has a very, um, unique fashion sense. And she thinks you are 16 years old."

Star sighed and began walking to the front door (she'd already hung up with Rae).

She was about to say something, but was immediately cut short when she saw Terra standing there. Then, her eyes grew huge, and her mouth gaped open.

"Could it be?" She said in disbelief. "You were…you died!"

"Am I missing something?" Abby asked, obviously lost, and worried, too.

Star quickly pointed to the stairs. "Abby," she said, trying to stay calm, "go to bed now. Tell Roy and Skyla to come up, too. And tell Skyla not to expect a goodnight story."

Abby shrugged and said, "Okay." After calling Roy and Skyla up, she herself made her way up the stairs, and threw Terra one last skeptic look before heading up to bed.

When the kids were out of earshot, Star turned to face the teen. Terra spoke first.

"Starfire…what happened? You're _old_."

"You're _alive_."

"How could you be so old?"

"Terra…" Star broke off, trying to put it nicely. "You've been in that tomb for 24 years."

"WHAT???!!!!!"

Star looked away.

"So it's now 2028?"

"Mhmm…"

Terra could hardly breath. So, Beastboy was…

"What about the other titans? What about Beastboy?"

Star looked down now. She couldn't find it in her heart to tell the teen about Beastboy's family.

"Terra," she said, "Beastboy…he…" She broke off.

"He what?" Terra asked, voice quavering.

"Enough about us. How did you get out of the tomb?"

Terra knew that Star was avoiding talking about Beastboy, but she sighed and shrugged it off.

"I'm not sure, exactly. All I remember is waking up in the cemetery last night."

"How did you find us?"

"I searched the word Titans on in an internet café, and then after searching for about 5 hours, found your name and address in some obscure site. I figured that if I found you, I'd find the…others…" She was about to say Beastboy, but decided against it.

"Why did you look for us?"

"I…I just…I don't know."

"You want to set things right with Beastboy, right?"

"What? How did you-?"

"I have a PhD in humans. I know pretty much everything about them."

"Wow."

"So, you need a place to stay while you try to win Beastboy over, right?" 'Like that's ever going to happen,' she thought smugly.

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"You can stay in our guest room as long as you need it."

"Oh, Starfire, thank you!" Terra attempted to hug Star, but she expertly dodged.

With narrowed eyes, she said coldly, "But I haven't forgotten what you did to us. So don't try to hug me again, alright?"

Terra hung her head in embarrassment. Starfire was so…so different. If this were teenage Starfire, she would have already lunged at Terra in a bear hug.

"Come on, Terra," Star said, putting an arm on her shoulders. "You're going to need some new clothes if you think of fitting in here."

With that, she closed the front door. But Star was unaware of all the doors that she had just opened (figuratively) that night, by taking in Terra.

The End!

I am sort of disappointed in this chapter (if I were reading it, I would flame it for sure!). It didn't turn out the way I had pictured it, but oh well. Anyway, if it sux beyond belief, feel free to tell me. Even though it hurts my feelings, I am okay with flames as long as you tell me exactly what you hated and how I could improve it. Okay?

I'm in a sad mood because I didn't get into my school's 8th grade play (whimper, whimper).

Well, anyway, please Review!

Love,

Cherry

Oh, wait! One more thing!

Whenever I watch TV shows, at the end of the episode, it always shows a little 30 second preview of what the next episode will be. So, I'll do a chapter preview, which is almost as good!

Here's what will happen next chapter: Robin comes home to find Terra, Terra adjusts to life with the Drakes, and then the inevitable happens…she meets "Beastboy"! Oh no!


End file.
